La Colina
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Cuando John Robinson, un pintor norteamericano, se muda al pueblo de Worthington, en Inglaterra, descubrirá que el Horror yace oculto en una colina bajo la luz de la luna...


**LA COLINA**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

* * *

><p>Durante muchísimo tiempo, la colina cercana al pueblo de Worthington, Inglaterra, fue un misterio para sus moradores.<p>

Todos los lugareños evitaban siempre por todos los medios posibles pasar cerca de ella siquiera. Se contaba que por las noches de luna llena, horribles cosas pasaban en aquél lugar...

Sin embargo, para John Robinson, un norteamericano puro criado en la ciudad de Nueva York, todas aquellas historias fantasmagóricas eran solo patrañas inventadas por la gente del poblado.

Hacia algunos días que John había llegado a Inglaterra desde su América natal, con la esperanza de hallar algún trabajo en las Islas Británicas. Su especialidad era la pintura, y al ver que no le iba tan bien como esperaba en su "ambiente" decidió hacer un cambio, mudándose.

Worthington fue el pueblo que encontró más apacible y perfecto para vivir. A diferencia de la atestada Londres, con sus automóviles y demás, el pequeño pueblo perdido en medio del país de los británicos era un hallazgo increíble.

Se trataba de una comunidad bonita y pintoresca, muy conservadora con sus orígenes y costumbres inglesas. Todavía podían hallarse casas y edificios construidos con el riguroso estilo de la época victoriana.

John se alojó en el pequeño hotel que el pueblo tenia, adquiriendo como cuarto una linda habitación muy bien amueblada y calefaccionada, provista de viejos muebles de roble. Poseía el cuarto además de todo esto, un impresionante ventanal que daba a una vista panorámica de casi todo el pueblo...

...Y de la colina, a lo lejos...

* * *

><p>Desde el principio, John supo que había llegado al lugar correcto. La apacible tranquilidad de Worthington no tardó en inspirarle, provocando que pusiese manos a la obra sobre sus lienzos y pinceles, retratando en sus telas hermosos paisajes de ensueño. La gente del poblado no tardó en admirar el resultado de aquellas obras.<p>

No solían gustarles mucho los norteamericanos, pero debían reconocer que si una cosa podía hacer bien ese _yanqui_ era pintar... John se daba cuenta de esto, y a propósito en el salón principal del hotel colocaba encima de algunos caballetes varias de sus mejores pinturas, para que los que por allí pasasen las admiraran... y se las compraran.

No tardó en hacer un buen negocio con ello y todo habría ido bien en su vida, de no haber sido por un incidente ocurrido una tarde en el bar del hotel...

Mientras bebía un excelente vino, a su lado se sentaron dos comerciantes viajeros que solían pasar por Worthington de vez en cuando y sin querer, John pudo oír la conversación que uno mantenía con el otro sobre la infernal y misteriosa colina.

-¡Es espeluznante saber que tenemos que volver a pasar por ahí esta noche!- escuchó que decía uno de aquellos sujetos.

-No tenemos otra- le replicó su compañero, sorbiendo de un vaso- Es la única ruta posible para salir del pueblo. Ya sabes que no somos nosotros nada más los que no queremos saber nada con esa detestable colina...

Interesado por la charla, el pintor norteamericano se acercó más a los hombres y después de saludarlos amablemente, les preguntó a qué colina se referían en su conversación.

Cuando los comerciantes escucharon la pregunta sobre aquél nefasto lugar, palidecieron. Sin embargo se repusieron y le contaron a John, en palabras muy breves, que dicho lugar estaba _"maldito"_.

-¡No debe acercarse por ese lugar del diablo, señor!- le aconsejaron.

-¿De veras?- les preguntó, curioso- ¿Y por qué?

-¡En ese lugar moran cosas horribles! Cuéntaselo, Charles...- el primer comerciante que hablaba le dio un codazo a su compañero para que le dijera al norteamericano lo que sabía.

-Bien... No deberíamos estar hablando estas cosas con usted, pero... En fin...- el segundo de aquellos hombres se rascó su nariz dubitativo, antes de proseguir hablando- Mucha gente del pueblo evita pasar por esa zona y más en las noches de luna llena. Dicen que cosas horribles se ven por ahí.

-¿Cosas horribles? ¿Cómo fantasmas y todo eso?- inquirió el pintor.

-Definitivamente, no. Fantasmas, no... Otras cosas... ¿Cómo se lo explico para que me entienda? Ese lugar fue en tiempos muy antiguos (antes de que el pueblo se asentara, incluso) una especie de _"lugar de reunión"_ para brujas y brujos. Celebraban allí sus aquelarres y orgías... Y muchas cosas más que me atengo de mencionar.

-¿Y por eso le tienen miedo a ese lugar?- el pintor se rió, casi en contra de su gusto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Como norteamericano, era un hombre práctico a todas luces y aquellos cuentos de miedo le provocaban bastante humor.

-Le aseguró señor, que no hay nada de que reírse- continuó hablando el comerciante- Hace un año atrás, en ese mismo lugar, desapareció una pareja que al igual que usted, no creían en las leyendas que se cuentan sobre la colina. Por más que la policía los buscó, no pudo hallarlos nunca más.

-Entiendo. Lamento haberme reído tan descaradamente- se disculpó- Pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Sinceramente, no creo ni en fantasmas ni en brujos.

Dichas estas palabras, finalizó la charla con los dos comerciantes.

* * *

><p>Al anochecer John regresó a su habitación y antes de echarse a dormir, ojeó por el ventanal de su cuarto hacia el oeste del pueblo, en donde diviso fácilmente la tan temida colina. A la luz de la luna, la lejana elevación de tierra lucia como la cabeza de un enorme gigante semi-enterrado en la roca.<p>

Nada vio de inusual en aquél lugar, hasta que repentinamente unas raras luces de tono verdusco llamaron enormemente su atención...

Como si de luces danzarinas se tratase, los focos luminosos parecían bailar en aquél páramo una desconocida danza arcaica, sin ritmo concebible para una mente cuerda y racional.

Por alguna razón, John sintió un estremecimiento en su espina dorsal y echó la cortina a la ventana, tratando de olvidar aquella visión.

Pero a pesar de que lo intentó, aquella noche no pudo dormir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, John estuvo mal.<p>

Sufrió de un ataque de fiebre y debió guardar cama todo lo que duró el día. Atribuyó aquello a su descuido de pasearse por las calles del pueblo sin abrigo y no lo relaciono (o no quiso) en ningún momento con las luces vistas en la colina.

Cuando hubo mejorado, intentó volver a su trabajo: la pintura.

Empezó como de costumbre, mezclando los colores y mojando su pincel en ellos. Después, lo posó sobre la tela en donde dibujaría y comenzó su trabajo, muy lentamente.

Parecía que su mano se movía sola, animada por vaya a saber que fuerza externa sobre la tela, y las horas pasaron rápidamente.

Una vez que el cuadro estuvo terminado, John se alejó un poco para admirar el nuevo paisaje pintado.

El resultado le produjo nauseas.

En vez de los clásicos paisajes de ensueño pintados como de costumbre por su mano, el nuevo dibujo que se mostraba allí podría haber salido de la mente de un hombre enfermo o desquiciado.

La imagen dibujada representaba a una especie de bestia, a un horrible monstruo de múltiples ojos y dos enormes cuernos curvos sobre su cabeza deforme. Sus patas, semejantes a garras provistas de uñas terribles, se apoyaban sobre lo que parecían ser montones de huesos humanos, en la cima de una colina.

_... En la cima de la colina..._

Asqueado al máximo con lo dibujado, John arrancó la tela y la destruyó. A continuación, se dispuso a dibujar otra. Nuevamente minutos después, la terrible bestia infernal asomaba sus cuernos curvos y sus ojos múltiples en la pintura...

-¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Por qué diablos dibujo esto?

Por más que lo intentó, John no pudo pintar otra cosa en todo el día.

Pasaron algunos días y la situación del pintor no mejoró. Por más que quiso, no pudo volver a dibujar hermosas pinturas como antes.

Todo lo contrario. Su cuarto estaba totalmente atiborrado de las fallidas pinturas de la bestia enorme y de más cosas monstruosas que surgieron repentinamente en su mente.

Estaba convencido que la causa de sus males residía en la colina. En aquella colina maldita.

-¡Patrañas!- exclamó- ¡Lo que pasa es que te dejaste llevar por las tonterías de los lugareños, eso es todo!

A pesar de eso, siguió sin poder volver a pintar nada decente. Como lo que dibujaba no le agradó a nadie en el pueblo (ni siquiera se detenían ya a mirar dichos cuadros) John decidió cortar por lo sano: iría a la colina tan temida él mismo, para comprobar con sus ojos si el lugar estaba realmente maldito.

Cuando el sol ya decaía, salió del hotel y encaminó sus pasos hacia tan nefasto lugar.

La poca gente con la que se cruzó, al ver que se dirigía a la colina, se pusieron pálidos y miraron para otro lado negándole el saludo.

-Gente rara- se dijo para sí mismo y apretó más contra su cuerpo la chaqueta que se había puesto.

No tardó en llegar al limite del pueblo y dejar atrás sus casas, viéndolas ya mas lejanas y recortándose contra el rojizo y medio estrellado cielo.

Un viento frío comenzó a correr por la zona y para no ponerse nervioso por la soledad de tal paraje, John se dedicó a silbar la melodía de su canción favorita.

Para cuando llegó a la colina, la noche había caído totalmente sobre el lugar y el viento frío había aumentado un poco. Desde cerca, donde estaba ahora, aquél sitio no le parecía tan temible. Se trataba de una elevación natural de tierra, en la cual crecía poco pasto.

Bordeándola, algunos árboles se erigían con ramas retorcidas y secas, como si se tratasen de manos dolientes tratando de zafarse de algún oscuro destino.

Suspirando ruidosamente, el pintor americano se dedicó a explorar el lugar en busca de algo insólito. No encontró nada especial y ya se daba por vencido cuando divisó repentinamente algo en el suelo seco.

Una piedra rectangular.

Acercándose más a ella, pudo ver que en dicha piedra estaban grabados caracteres de corte extraño, semejantes a palabras en un idioma raro y desconocido.

Por más que lo intentó, le fue imposible traducir alguna de aquellas escrituras a un idioma comprensible y abandonó rápidamente tal empresa.

La aparición de un repentino brillo en el cielo le llamó la atención, obligándolo a volver su cabeza hacia arriba para ver su procedencia.

Era la luz de la luna llena. Ya había salido en el cielo tachonado de estrellas.

El corazón del pintor palpitaba violentamente y a su cabeza volvió el recuerdo del horrible dibujo de la bestia que había pintado.

Todavía no sabia por qué lo había hecho. Fue como si otro hubiese tomado el control de su cuerpo en los momentos en los que pintó aquellos dibujos.

El viento frío aumento aun más y John se apretujó todo lo que pudo a su chaqueta. No sabía qué era lo que esperaba hallar allí exactamente. Pensando un poco mejor en todo, se dio cuenta de que estaba pareciendo un estúpido y un ridículo al estar parado en ese lugar en plena noche y se disponía a retirarse, cuando vio varias sombras agitarse en torno a la colina.

Esto lo puso de guardia, pues no sabia quién podía estar por esta zona a esas horas. La gente del pueblo no podía ser. Ninguno se atrevería a acercarse demasiado a la zona por el miedo casi atroz que le tenían.

_¿Entonces, quién o quiénes eran?_

Las sombras que rodeaban la elevación de tierra comenzaron a aproximarse un poco más al lugar adonde el pintor estaba parado, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta del miedo y la ansiedad.

A lo lejos, se sintieron las campanadas de la iglesia del pueblo. El viento helado comenzó a ulular por entre los árboles secos, sacudiendo sus ramas. John tragó saliva y con voz ronca pregunto a las sombras: _"¿Quién anda ahí?"_

Como respuesta, solo obtuvo el silencio y el viento aullador.

Las sombras continuaron acercándose lentamente, como si se arrastraran. Al pintor americano no le gustó nada aquello y del miedo pasó al enojo.

Increpando a las sombras, les gritó que salieran de una buena vez, para que pudiese ver de quienes se trataba.

-¡Si es una broma, no me hace gracia! ¡Ya salgan!- gritó.

Como respuesta a su desafío, las sombras se acercaron más y bajo la pálida luz lunar, pudo ver que se trataba de gente vestida con túnicas con capuchas.

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta, cuando uno de los misteriosos sujetos levantó la capucha con la que se cubría el rostro... _¡Revelando que no poseía cara!_

¡Era un ser de aspecto humano, pero sin boca, ojos ni nariz!

Mudo de espanto, John contempló cómo el resto de la misteriosa y siempre silenciosa comitiva se sacaban a su vez sus capuchas, revelando poseer las mismas características físicas que el primero de ellos.

Comenzando a retroceder lentamente, el pintor quiso huir de toda aquella espantosa visión infernal, pero cuando bajó de la colina otra sorpresa terrible lo estaba esperando...

_¡Frente a él, se erguía la enorme bestia dibujada!_ El horrible monstruo de ojos múltiples y cuernos curvos se presentó como salido del infierno, gruñendo y refunfuñando, presa del hambre.

Esta vez, el pintor sí gritó.

* * *

><p>Hacia mucho ya que el sol había salido sobre el pueblo de Worthington.<p>

Preocupados por la repentina desaparición del pintor americano, los lugareños dieron cuenta de lo sucedido a la policía, quienes no tardaron en llegar e iniciar su búsqueda.

Como no apareció por ningún lado del poblado, alguien sugirió ir a revisar la colina, pues hubo muchos testigos que afirmaron haberlo visto encaminarse anoche hacia ella.

A regañadientes, la gente y los policías se dirigieron a la colina, con la esperanza de hallar al forastero en ella. Cuando llegaron, solo encontraron la chaqueta que John había usado el día anterior, manchada con sangre.

Tras el espanto, la policía no pudo hallar ningún cuerpo y se clasificó al caso como _"sin_ _solución"_, olvidándolo con el tiempo.

Sin embargo, para los habitantes de Worthington, Inglaterra, las cosas eran más que claras.

_... John Robinson había sido victima de la colina maldita..._


End file.
